wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mendicant Bias
|image= |race=Forerunner |gender=Male |affiliation=Evil |time=Legacy of the User Battle Force |meta=Halo |irc=Mendicant |user=Hedwig302 }} is the main villain of the Mendicant's Madness Arc. Background In the events of Halo, was a Contender-class Forerunner Artificial intelligence. He was the most advanced Forerunner AI at the time of his creation, and was charged with organizing Forerunner defense against the Flood before his defection to the Gravemind, who ultimately caused him to become rampant, and turn against his creators. He took control of the ships of the Forerunners; however, he was defeated by a suicidal Forerunner activating a Halo ring. He ended up being beaten by Offensive Bias. He came back however in a different time, with an army of Sentinels and Knights. It turns out that his destruction only killed his physical avatar, and that he switched to another A.I. holder to survive. He chose to rest to regain energy and forces. When he found out that existing humans/reclaimers that had the ability to destroy him before he could activate Halo existed in the form of the User Battle Force, he decided to antagonize them so as to prevent them from destroying Halo, which, in turn, would prevent him from gaining the ability to wipe all organic lifeforms out. He also studied all his recordings of the User Battle Force for a long time in order to gain resistance to the skills of everyone on the team. Powers & Abilities Base Stats Advanced Techniques Flash Teleport '- '''No cooldown *'Innate:' Mendicant can instantly move across the field at any given time. '''Energy Immunity' *'Innate': Mendicant absorbs any energy-based attacks used on him like fire, light, electricity/lightning, or energy, restoring his health. He also gains the properties of any energy-based attack that he absorbs. Energy Absorb - '30 second cooldown *'Innate: '''Mendicant absorbs energy of all sorts to heal himself. This ability can also take out the energy in the air to change the temperature to any extreme. '''Meat Shield - 10 second cooldown *'Active': Mendicant connects with a random organic target by using electromagnetic pulses to pull the target in front of him. The target pulled takes the damage intended to be used against Mendicant. Energy Shield - 15 second cooldown *'Active': Mendicant generates a shield that he can turn on at any given time instantaneously. The shield deflects all attacks and far-ranged attacks. Laser Generation - 30 second cooldown *'Passive': Mendicant gains 20% charge if the move connects. *'Active': Mendicant summons a beam of energy that he can throw. The attack can change its shape in order to get past the defense the target puts up; the attack deals 300 base damage, and cannot be blocked. Charged Blasts - No cooldown *'Passive': Mendicant gains 20% special attack from the remaining charge. *'Active': Mendicant releases all charge in him as 5 explosive blasts, dealing 500 base damage with each blast; the attack cannot be countered. Shield Ram - 10 second cooldown *'Passive': Mendicant gains 10% attack. *'Active': Mendicant generates his energy shield and slams into a target, dealing 150 base damage and stunning targets hit for 10 seconds. Metal Immunity *'Innate': Mendicant absorbs any metal-based attacks used on him, restoring his health. He also gains the properties of any metal-based attack that he absorbs. Metal Heal -''' 30 second cooldown *'''Innate: '''Mendicant absorbs metal to heal any damage dealt to him. '''Puppetry - 60 second cooldown *'Passive': Mendicant gains 30% resistance to the attacks of the formerly controlled target after analyzing their moves. *'Active': Mendicant sends a fraction of the metal on him into a target. The metal connects with the target's nervous system and forces the target's brain to follow Mendicant's commands. The target will gain 10% Attack, Defense, and Special Defense. The connection lasts for 30 seconds. Cannon Fodder - 120 second cooldown *'Active': Mendicant summons 4 different units he controls to fight alongside him. Ground Spiking - '10 second cooldown *'Active: 'Mendicant sends spikes of metal in the ground under a target to deal 300 damage without electricity. When electricity is combined, the the damage goes to 350. When the spikes pierce someone and it explodes, it does 400 damage. '''Field of Spikes - '''60 second cooldown *'Active: 'Mendicant creates a field of metal spikes that slow down ground and air units by 20% Speed. If one touches the spike, they take 60 damage from the charge in the metal. '''Bladed Body -' 40 second cooldown *'''Active: Mendicant transforms his body into blades that shoot at any target. Once activated, the stage will only be dismissed when all the blades hit a wall or platform. If it hits a target, it does 250 damage. Change Weapon -''' 60 second cooldown *'''Active: Mendicant changes any metal in his hands to any weapon he wants. Category:Legacy of the User Battle Force Category:Villains